What You do to Me
by terri123
Summary: Yuuki/Kaname. Kaname waits patiently to claim Yuuki. Rated M. Discretion is advised! Review for the story to continue please!
1. Tonight

Hello all, it's been a while since I have written anything but I am so in love with Vampire Knight and deeply intrigued by Kaname's and Yuuki's chemistry. I am not usually into romantic anime, but you can never go wrong with vampires :)

Anyways, I don't own anything obviously but I hope you enjoy the story! Please review and give me suggestions so I can write better!

* * *

Yuuki was on her way guarding the area and she would always pass by the night dorms. This was her favourite part of duty: to pass by the large window of Kaname senpai's room. She is usually at the night dorms in the day time fighting off girls from crowding around, but when she is on duty she gets to see the place that Kuran Kaname resides all by herself.

Tonight though, tonight was different. She looked at the building that has the victorian historical aura emitting from it. Tonight though, tonight it looked different.

The building looked so lonely.  
Even with the moonlight beaming onto the roofs giving it some sort of life...

As Yuuki was about to keep walking, she caught two shadows stirring...

"Kaname senpai..." Yuuki hoped.

"Ruka, stop it. You've been driven mad." Kaname said calmly.

"You wanted to drink my blood before Kaname sama... why not now?" Ruka spoke softly as she placed her fingers on neck and lightly pinched it until blood trickled down.

"Your blood does not fulfill my desires, Ruka."

"Why are you always so calm? I can't stand it... it's been four years Kaname! Four years I waited for you to bite me again... to mark me permanently yours... Why..." Ruka said as she walked closer.

"Ruka." Kaname stared at her with a hint of seriousness and concern mixed in his eyes.

"You call out her name so casually! That pathetic human!" Ruka yelled as she pushed Kaname back, exposing his figure at the window.

"Why her? pure bloods--" **smack**

Ruka looked up to the man who slapped her.  
"Do not speak of Yuuki that way. You know nothing."

Ruka placed her hand on her flushed cheek and smirked.  
"Is she a witch I don't know that has casted a spell on Kaname sama? Or has she allowed herself to whore herself to--"

Kaname held Ruka by the neck as her feet started to lift from the floor.  
"I am losing patience with you, Ruka," said Kaname as he cut his eyes at her while his grip got tighter around her neck.  
"I am glad you haven't spoke her name yet because it would've left a disgusting tone to such a beautiful name such as her's."

Ruka's eyes that was once filled with sorrow and jealousy were slowly being dominated by the look of fear.

"Kaname senpai... what are you doing?" Yuuki whispered looking from outside.

Immediately, Kaname felt Yuuki's presence and turned around to look out the window.  
Yuuki got startled by his sudden action and didn't know what to do but stare at him.

_'Yuuki...'_ Kaname thought as he let go of Ruka.  
Her body fell limp onto the floor as he paid his full attention to Yuuki.

"I'm sorry!" Yuuki quickly yelled and started to run onto her line of duty.

"Yuuki..."

_'I'm the one who is sorry,'_ thought Kaname as he lifted his palm onto the cold window pane as if it would allow him to be closer to her.

"You still only call her name..." Ruka weakly said as she got up.

"Get out."

"Yes, sorry to have bothered you... Kaname sama." Ruka said quietly. We walked out and quietly closed the door behind her.  
_"Kaname sama, when will you understand my feelings?'_

Kaname remained looking out the window to see the running figure disappear into the distance.

"Yuuki..."

_'What were they doing...? Him and Ruka senpai... are they... together?'_  
Yuuki just kept running and it was the first time that she never wanted to look back to the night dorms.

Tonight...was definitely different.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me some feedback on how you think the story is going so far! Thanks!

Terri


	2. Drink

Hello! I am back with chapter 2! Haha, well two very nice people have left very kind comments and I really want to write another chapter for them! Thanks so much for taking time out to review my story! Here is chapter two and I hope it does not cause any disappointments!

* * *

Yuuki stopped herself from running and thinking and sat down at the water fountain. The sound of the clashing water always seemed to calm her.

She looked up to the moon followed by the trails that follow it. "Kaname...senpai..."

"Yuuki."

She immediately turned around and found Zero standing there.

"Oh, hi Zero!" beamed Yuuki trying to hide her disappointment.  
"What are you doing resting? There might be girls from the day class sneaking out"  
"Ah...hai. Gomen-ne... I was just thinking."

"About Kuran Kaname?" said a non-suprised Zero.

"Zero--"

"_Kuran Kaname_ is not a name for you to call so easily, Kiriyuu Zero."

"Aido senpai!" Yuuki said aloud.

"Good evening Yuuki... why the tears?" Aido said casually and walked past Zero roughly.

"Do not touch her, vampire!" Zero explaimed as he stopped Aido by grabbing Aido's arm and pulling out his gun.

"Oh...you're so serious. _It's scary..._" Aido said casually and flicked off Zero's arm.  
"I was just concerned about Yuuki is all.. seeing her eyes were somewhat watery. You would've seen that if you weren't busy looking at her neck and bloodstream."

Zero hardened his gaze and gritted his teeth together while he tightened his grip around his gun, the bloody rose.

"Oh? So you want to fight? Very well, I've always been curious to see how you would perform." Aido said calmy as his eyes started to shift to a bright red.

"DAME!!" Yuuki yelled and put herself between Aido and Zero. "Fighting is prohibited from the grounds! Aido senpai, please return to your night dorms! Dawn will be breaking soon and we still have to finish our duty!"

"Ah...hai hai. You're so cute Yuuki." Aido said as he softened his gaze upon her and his spark of red calmed. "No wonder Kaname sama is so intrigued by you"  
Yuuki did nothing but blush..

"Kiriyuu Zero... we'll continue this another night." Aido said as he hardened his gaze upon him. "You ex-human." With that, he turned and walked towards the night dorms.

"Phew, Zero that was close.." Yuuki said as she grabbed his arm to continue their duty.

Zero pushed her grip off. "Don't ever stop me again, Cross Yuuki. It was my business and you should stay the hell out of it."

With that, Zero walked away, leaving Yuuki disappointed.  
"Ze...Zero?"

He just kept walking.

_"You would've seen that if you weren't busy looking at her neck and bloodstream"_  
Aido's words kept circulating in her mind..

"Zero..."

The night ended and dawn soon shone through the court yards and into the building, showing the true colours of the building and the nature around the day classes. Yuuki returned to her dorm and Yori was about to wake.

"Sorry Yori, did I wake you?"

"No, not at all Yuuki. Finished your duty?"

"Ah...hai." Yuuki said tiredly. "Ne, Yori-chan?"

"Hmm?" said the girl still in bed.

"Do you think...Zero's personality..has changed?"

"Mmm...now that you think of it, yeah. He's a lot colder...and absent a lot too."

"Yeah..." Yuuki trailed off as she went through her drawers. Yori sense the sorrow coming from Yuuki as she fidgeted.

"Oh, he is probably going through something undesirable... something hard. That's why. As friends, let's try and cheer him up!" Yori said as she got out of bed and placed her hands on Yuuki's shoulders for reassurance.

_'He will definitely get better.' _Yuuki thought as she smiled to Yori.  
"Thank you Yori-chan," Yuuki smiled at her best friend.

Zero was in the washroom with his blood tablets laid out before him. It was no use, Zero needed real blood, no matter how many he took.

"Dammit..." Zero said as he clenched up his fist. He saw a beam of light emit as the door creaked open.  
Zero looked up, "Kuran Kaname senpai..."

"It is nice for you to refer to me with respect today, Zero"  
"Kh..." Zero turned away.

"You need blood... you're frightening Zero. Your call for blood has been radiated for miles if not more."

Zero kept his gaze on the ground beside him.

Kaname entered the washroom and bent down beside Zero. He cupped his hand onto Zero's cheek and softened his gaze. "Drink," Kaname instructed.

Zero broke free of Kaname's gaze. "Fuck off..." said Zero quietly, his eyes already red.  
"**DRINK.**" Kaname forcefully placed Zero's head on the nape of his neck.  
Zero was unable to control himself as he dug into Kaname's bloodstream.

When they were done, Kaname healed instantly. "Kaname...senpai. Why are you letting me--"

"For Yuuki. I do not wish for you to drink her blood for she belongs to me."

"Kh... Yuuki belongs to no one but herself."

"I cannot stand it when you dig your teeth into Yuuki's flesh, Zero. You should know how I feel as I am sure you feel the same towards Yuuki. I just cannot fathom the thought that you cannot control yourself from hurting the one that is the most important to me...and to you. Is her blood really that delicious, Zero?"

Zero was speechless.

"Clean up." With that, Kaname left the washroom and Zero all alone. "Kh..." Zero gritt his teeth and clenched his fist.

Finally, their duty came to an end and Yuuki laid in bed until dawn broke out.

Everything that happened... she couldn't stop thinking about. The day passed like any other day...

And before Yuuki knew it, night snuck into the skies as the sun decided to retire to the other half of earth.

_'Hmmm, the moon is brighter than yesteray,' _Yuuki noticed as she was walking the route. Slowly, buildings started to appear and the moonlight started to bounce off.  
The night dorms.

The incident quickly caught up with Yuuki and she remembered what happened the night before...between Kaname senpai and Ruka. Yuuki started to run, wanting to forget whatever happened.

"Whatever happens between Ruka and Kaname is none of my business!" Yuuki said aloud.

"You called my name?" Kaname was right there in front of the direction Yuuki was running towards to.

She stopped and looked up by surprise.

"What happened between Ruka and I, Yuuki?" Kaname asked with the same lonely expression on his face.

"Kaname... senpai..." Yuuki said in disbelief.  
_'He heard me...'_

"Yuuki." Kaname demanded.

* * *

Okay here is chapter 2! Yay, it's slightly longer than chapter 1!  
I apologize for Kaname's absence in this chapter, but I'm sure the rest of the chapters will make up for it. Please review!

Terri

**Translations:**

Gomen ne is casual and more friendly sorry

Dame means stop!

Hai means yes


	3. Sin

Hello! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm so glad to be on so many people's subscribers, favourite author and update list! Makes me feel special )

The reviews are great and very kind. D I will probably only update this once a week... but if there are more reviews, it'll motivate me to write more faster! )

Hint hint nudge nudge HAA, so anyways! Here is chapter 3 )

* * *

"Yuuki." Kaname demanded.

"N-nothing, Kaname senpai." Yuuki said softly and placed a smile on.

"Yuuki, when I asked you when you started to hide things from me, I meant it." Kaname hardened his gaze.

"Just like Sara sama...she is perfect for you...she is also like you, Kaname senpai.." Yuuki started.

"You make no sense, Yuuki."

"I mean...I am different.. Wait...No... I am...I'm just a...another girl that is helplessly in love with Kaname senpai-"

With that, Kaname seemed to appear right in front of her and pushed her into his body, enveloping her with his arms.

"Yuuki"  
'What you do to me...'

"Don't you know that I think you're perfect for me?" Kaname asked as he pulled her from his body and looked down at her with his grip still firm on her shoulders.

"Kaname...senpai."

"I keep forgiving you... like when you fainted in front of Aido's building. I told you not to go outside the room. Yet instead you still went against my word and went outside."

"Kaname...senpai... I'm sor--"

"No Yuuki, I am the one who is sorry. You...weren't meant to see me kissing Sara's hand."

"But...I see the similar body gestures she gives to you...as to...Ruka senpai."

"Carry on." Kaname instructed.

'_Do I tell him what I saw? But it is none of my business, I should have never looked into his window in the first place. Although I am not sure what they did...all I know is that they were alone in his dorm together... his dorm...'_

Kaname saw the ongoing mental battle that Yuuki was too shy to speak of. He sighed...and gave up for now.

"It is okay if you do not wish to tell me now." Kaname said as he let go of her shoulders.

"Kaname senpai..."

"I will not bother you. Don't work so hard Yuuki, or you'll strain yourself." With that, Kaname walked off into the direction of the night dorms. Kaname tried to control himself...he felt anger and frustration.  
He needed to rip something a part... anything.  
Idealy Zero...for he was the reason why Kaname is in such pain...for he is the reason why he can't get close to Yuuki..._for he was the reason_...but instead, he just gritted his teeth.

"Ah...hai. Thank you, Kaname senpai.." Yuuki said in disappointment.  
_'I disappointed Kaname senpai...'_ Yuuki thought as she looked down.

'_Oh Yuuki, what you do to me...' _Kaname felt blood trickle down his chin.  
_'Ha, I must've bit too hard.._.' as Kaname felt his fangs with his thumb.  
He wiped the blood with his sleeve.

_'That last time I tasted blood... was not Yuuki's, but Ruka's.  
Hmm...It is still too soon Yuuki, I'm sorry.  
For that is the only reason I let myself walk away from you...'_

* * *

Yuuki stood there a moment, stunned as to what just happened to him and Kaname.  
'_Don't you think you're perfect for me'_  
Those words just kept circulating her mind as she was confused whether to how she should take it.  
'Kaname...senpai'

As Yuuki walked down the path, she saw Zero standing infront of her. His eyes were bright red...with the moon beaming behind him, he looked even more blood thirsty and vulnerable than any other times.

_'No, it can't be... level...e?'_

"Yuuki..."

_'No...he wants to feed. Not now, not tonight.'_

Zero approached her slowly...all she can do is take half a step back and look at him with fear and terror.

With that, he took her roughly and bit into her neck.

_'The pain...no... it isn't from Zero... why is... my heart... my heart... it hurts... it hurts. Zero, no...stop it...'_

"Zero, STOP!!" Yuuki cried as she pushed him off.  
Zero wiped his mouth with his sleeve... still unaware of what is in front of him.

Tears came pouring down Yuuki's face as she cupped her neck where he had bitten her..

His eyes started to dim as his vision came back.  
"Yuuki..? Yuuki, I'm so sorry... I--"

"How could you? I was willing..to offer it to you.. but tonight.. why tonight?" Yuuki asked between sobs and started to run where she came from.

_'Why does...my heart hurt so much? It almost feels like...a sin to be bitten by Zero...'_

* * *

"Mmm... the smell of blood. Not just anyone's, but Yuuki's." The vampire evilly smiled and he jumped off his balcony with his eyes fully red.

_'Yes, keep running this direction Cross Yuuki...ha..'_


	4. Blood

Hi! I am back again with the fourth chapter.

Although I am pleased to see so many people subscribed to my fic, no one has reviewed it. :(

I am hoping to get roughly ten reviews per chapter...and so far...I'm not meeting that goal of mine. So please review or else I guess my fic isn't that great.

But the more reviews, the more and faster I'll write! Please review

* * *

_'I'm so sorry Kaname senpai... I didn't ask for him to bite me. I want...you to be here right now... don't walk away..._

_If only... you can comfort me. I don't want this distance anymore...__' _

Tears streamed down her face.

She ran as much as she could...getting away from Zero, getting away from the feeling of being bitten when she wasn't ready for it.  
She finally ended up at the water fountain with her hand still cuffed around her neck.

"Zero..."

_'Because you have already been bitten by another'_  
Those words keep replaying in Yuuki's mind as she sat by the water fountain.

_'Why...why does he say such words that give me hope of being together... I keep forgetting that he's different...I thought he was jealous when he told me that... but it probably means nothing to him. _

_Now that Zero bit me, I no longer feel reserved. I am not...how I used to be, maybe he lost interest in me...'_

"Yuuki"  
Yuuki looked up and found Kaname looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Yuuki," Kaname started.

"H-...hai."

"Your neck, it is attracting unwanted attention." He said dully as he walked up to her.

"Oh, sorry Kaname senpai, I should go back inside."

Kaname hugged her from behind and tilted his head with his lips close to her ears.  
"You'll be safest with me. Let me heal you... he bit you hard again. Harder than the first time he bit you at the stairs..." He tighted his arms around her.

Yuuki blushed and looked down. "I...I didn't know he wanted to drink tonight... It...it isnt his fault. His eyes were clouded and--"

"Why do you keep defending him? Don't you know how much it hurts when you speak of another man... especially the man who hurt the most important person to me?"  
Kaname's eyes were red...and he looked so lonely.

_'He should have been full from the previous night. Something is not right...'_

"Kaname...senpai.. I--"

Right there, Kaname closed his eyes and placed his lips on her neck where Zero had bitten her.  
He was healing her.

"Kaname...sen-..."

"Your blood is so sweet, Yuuki."

"Kaname..."

"That's right Yuuki, same my name how I want you to say it. You make me feel so distant when you call me Kaname senpai...or sama... does Yuuki really want to be distant from me?"

"I..."

Kaname felt a presence. He shot his gaze up in front of them and saw a dark figure walking up to them. He let go Yuuki and pushed her behind him, still encircling half her body with one arm.

"That...blood... Smells so nice..." came from the dark figure.

"Hm"_  
'This is...a noble. But he is distracted and acts like a level-E.'_  
Kaname's eyes shot wide. Yuuki's blood was bubbling...

Yuuki..Yuuki was in heat, making her blood sweeter and more attractive to any vampire. How could he have not known? He thought this lust for her was normal for him...even as it heightened this morning... he thought it was normal.

His little Yuuki was in heat... calling out. But, her heat was triggered by Zero's bite?  
Yuuki is in heat because of Zero's bite?

Kaname's eyes widened in shock. Does...Yuuki feel something for that half human and she does not know it?

Anger took over him as he saw the level E like noble vampire from the night class approach.

"Stop it this instance. Go back to the night dorms and you shall be shed of any disciplinary action."

"Kaname sama...so glad that you're joining my feast. I can also drink your blood tonight as well..."

_'Yuuki's blood is driving them mad... this is bad. At this rate, there will be other nobles coming out. I must take her away... if a nobles cannot control themselves...that half human definitely cannot. That must mean... Yuuki started to be in heat between the bite and seeing m_e...'

Kaname smirked.  
"Ha, so I see how it is."

Right there and then, Kaname picked her up and started to take flight.  
"Kaname sen-"

"Hold onto me Yuuki. I will be taking you away from here until you're out of heat"  
"He...heat??"

"Let go of her, VAMPIRE!"  
Yuuki heard a shot.

She looked down and it was Zero, pointing his Bloody Rose towards Kaname.  
Another shot...and she felt blood on her leg.

Kaname was bleeding.

"Kaname sen--"

"Hold on tight, we're almost out of the grounds of these walls."

"But...but you got shot!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! So hopefully I'll get 30+ reviews in total so I can post up the next chapter!

- Terri


	5. Lust

Hey guys! I haven't exactly gotten 20 new reviews since the last update, but I want to post it up because this is one of my favourite chapters!

Please review! Thank you to all those who did review. You guys are the best! 3

* * *

"But...but you got shot!"

"Yuuki!!" Zero yelled while other nobles came behind him.  
Yuuki looked down and saw all their eyes were red.

_'Just in time...'_ Kaname thought quickly as he saw the blood red eyes flicker at them.

"Kaname sama!" Ruka yelled with a worried expression.

"Ka-"

"Hold on Yuuki, I'll be moving faster now."  
With that, Kaname held her tighter and Yuuki felt the wind collide strongly against her skin.  
The impact of the wind and Kaname's speed caused Yuuki to close her eyes and barely see where they were heading.

All she heard was Kaname's heartbeat against her ear and the wind whistling by.  
Yet, at the same time, all she cared about was where Kaname got shot.

"Kaname...Sama...are you--" Then Yuuki felt him slow and slowly decline from the altitude.

They were landing.

When Yuuki heard a soft thump, she opened her eyes and found that they were in the forest not too far from the school.  
It was dark, but the moon shone brightly at their open area.  
She looked around and everything was quiet...quite different from what she was hearing just five minutes ago...

_Zero's shooting..._

Yuuki observed the area around her, seeing if they were alone.

**'Boom'**

Yuuki turned around and saw Kaname had fallen down onto his side.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki hurried over and saw that Zero shot Kaname's right shoulder.

"I'm okay Yuuki. It is just a hunter's bullet. That is why I am not healing right away like I normally would have..." Kaname said as he tried to regain his posture.

"No, stay down Kaname senpai," Yuuki insisted and looked around her.  
_'Nothing will do to stop his bleeding...'_

She took off her jacket and tore a piece of cloth from her blouse.

"No, Yuuki, it's all-"

"No Kaname senpai, you saved me. This is the least I can do. Please let me help you... I don't know what else to do. I already caused all this mess...I--"

"It's okay, Yuuki." Kaname looked up with a softened gaze and a light smile.  
The spark...in his eyes returned. With a spark, he didn't look lonely anymore.

She blushed a bit and sat beside Kaname.  
"Ne, Kaname...senpai,"

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"Zero didn't mean to shoot you... he was probably scared that you were going to--"

"Going to do what, Yuuki?" his gaze hardened and his spark was gone again.

"...I ...- I don't know Kaname senpai...He-"

"Why do you defend him, Yuuki?" Kaname's eyes were now closed with his head tilted down. He seemed as if he wasn't even trying to listen...with his attention elsewhere.

"Zero...he would...never hurt anyone. He was just trying to protect me..."

"Is he not the one who bit you tonight? Causing your blood to spill?"

Yuuki's eyes widened. What Kaname said was true.  
Ten years ago, when Kaname saved her from that scary vampire, he had always been gentle.

Kaname would hurt other people, but not her... compared to Kaname, Zero has been doing her body harm by constantly drinking her blood.

"You're right Kaname. But I still believe in Zero Kun..."

Kaname gave no response but he gave an obvious smile.

"...Um, Kaname senpai. Why...are you smiling? Did I say something funny?"

"You called me Kaname."

"Oh...sorry, I--"

"I like it. I like it a lot, Yuuki." Kaname looked up with a bit of his smile still lingering around his lips.

They sat in silence and Yuuki felt...strange inside.

"Ne, Kaname...sam...I mean, Kaname,"

He turned himself to face her, ready for her question.

"What does...it means for me to be in heat? I do not feel like I have a fever."

Kaname gave a slight sigh. He looked distracted again.

_'If she keeps asking me...keeping such a small distance between us, I won't be able to control myself.'_

Kaname felt his teeth sharpen. His fangs were ready.

"If it's a bad question, I won't ask...sorry." Yuuki said politely and looked down.

"Yuuki, when I said you're in head, I meant that... you were, I meant that you were lusting."

_'LUSTING?! WHAT? HOW? I JUST...WANTED TO.. WHAT?!'_

"Yuuki."

"Ah...hai!" Yuuki said embarassed.

"You don't need to be embarassed, Yuuki. It is normal.  
My my, when did my Yuuki begin growing up so quickly?" Kaname held his hand against her cheek.

His eyes were red...a light red that seemed to be calm.

Yuuki blushed and looked down.

"Humans seem to grow up so fast. As fast as they grow though, as fast as they'll leave this earth."

Yuuki looked up, worried about what he said.  
She met to his gaze.  
He looked so lonesome...

Yuuki looked down with disappointment.  
_'Kaname sama and I are different. He probably lived many years before he decided to save me ten years ago..._

_Ten years ago, it has been so long for me... but for him, it probably felt...like nothing'_

"I've been waiting for you, Yuuki."

Yuuki looked up, surprised as his comment. It was as though he read her mind.  
Yuuki blushed and shied away from his hand.  
She forced every muscle in her body to move away from his hand.

She glared at his lips, wanting to feel them with her own.  
She wanted to know how their skin felt... intimately touching.  
_'Is this...what...Kaname meant...by me being in heat?'_

Her cheeks flushed just thinking about how it would be to lie beside Kaname.  
She backed away and decided to place her jacket on, trying to hide her redness.

"I never told you that you can put your jacket on, Yuuki."

Yuuki's eyes widened. She turned around, only to see Kaname, no longer looking distracted.

His eyes were still the calm red, but the spark was back.

His body seemed to inviting her as he held up his hand for her to join him.

"...Eh?"

* * *

That's it for this week!

Please read and review!:)

Thanks!!


	6. Close

**Warning!!**

Stuff rated M in this chapter. I strongly advise discretion and if you're too young, please...skip this chapter.

Thanks! Hope you all enjoy it!

- Terri

* * *

"Eh"  
"Come, Yuuki"  
Kaname's eyes were bright red, but he had a calm expression.  
"Kaname...senpai..."

Tired of waiting, he just briskly dropped his hand and sighed._  
'She's still not ready.'_  
To his surprise, Yuuki hugged him with her ear pressed against his chest.  
He looked down and saw her blushing with her eyes closed.

"Yuuki."

"Sorry, I was just shocked. Thinking what Kaname senpai was doing... how you don't look lonely anymore.. I am glad, that I am able to help you feel that way... I-"

Before she finished, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.  
"I've been waiting for this, Yuuki."

"Huh?" She looked up at him, wondering what he meant by that.

He looked down and smiled at her. His eyes told her all.  
Then something gleamed in the light. His fangs were starting to show.

_'His...teeth'_  
Kaname felt the glare and released her from his embrace.  
"Are you afraid, Yuuki"  
"No, I know that you are not a bad vampire... I just, remembered ten years ago... thats where my memories began, with Kaname senpai and"  
"Say no more. If you say you are no longer afraid, then I trust you, Yuuki." With that, he took her by one arm and pushed his lips against her lips. Yuuki's eyes went wide with shock.

_'Is he, is he kissing me?'_  
Relieved that that was certainly the case, she eased up and kissed him back.

When Kaname felt her response, he growled in satisfaction.  
He pulled back and smiled at her.

"So, my Yuuki is ready."

Yuuki blushed and turned away.  
She was blushing all the shades of red and she made sure he could not see it.  
She turned away some more so her back was facing him.  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Kaname smirked and placed one hand on the side of her neck with the other placed firmly on her stomach and he pushed her back towards his body.  
When the distance between them closed, he nudged his head on her side and whispered in her ear. "But I know what I'm talking about, and that is all that should matter"  
With that, he finished off by licking her ear gently.

This sent shivers down Yuuki's spine.  
_'This is.. is this lust? I've never seen this side of him before...'_

Satisfied by the goosebumps on Yuuki's skin, he abruptly stripped her jacket off.  
"Much better." Kaname observed.

The night was getting darker and the air was the getting colder.  
She shivered from the cold and immediately felt her back warm up.  
Kaname was hugging her from behind.

"Are you ready, like you say you are, Yuuki?"

"Kaname...senpai... this..personality... It's.. kind of evil"  
Kaname smiled at this.

"I've always been. You were just too kind to see that, Yuuki."  
"What...what are you going to do to me?"

Kaname sensed that Yuuki was starting to fear where this was heading.  
He has gone too far with her to be in any control now.  
_'Oh, the things you do to me, Yuuki...'_

"You don't like this, Yuuki?"  
As he asked, he slid his hand to the top button of her blouse and unbuttoned it.

Yuuki looked down and saw her bra revealed in the open moon light.  
"Kaname sen-"

"So, you're not ready like you said you are. I am sorry if I caused you any discomfort."

Yuuki felt the warmth leave her back as Kaname backed away and looked up into the moon.

She looked down at herself and saw that the the button was still unbuttoned.  
_'I don't want to disappoint him... why.. should I fight this?'_

She smiled.  
_'I do not want to push him away anymore...'_

She then started to unbutton the rest of her buttons with a smile on her face while slightly blushing.

"Yuuki, you do not have to do this. I am sorry, my rashness--"

Right then, Yuuki finished unbuttoning her shirt and she threw it to the ground.  
She wrapped her arms around her stomach, causing her breast to plump together and form instant cleavage.

"I'm cold, Kaname senpai..." Yuuki said as she looked down shyly.

Kaname looked at her. She was shy about it, but she was ready.  
He smelled her scent in the air.

Kaname walked up to her and embraced her.

"No..."

Kaname let go looked down at her, a bit confused.  
"No?"

"It isn't...fair.. that I... am shirtless and you're not." Yuuki said once again, very shyly.  
She kept looking down, not wanting to look at him right in the eyes.

"Hm, you're right. But that is how I like it, unfair."  
Kaname said swiftly and smiled.

Yuuki was about to complain but she felt something warm around her body.  
He tooked off his jacket and wrapped it around Yuuki.

"Kaname...what are you--"  
Kaname picked her up and she felt him elevating into the atmosphere once again.

"Kaname senpai.. where are we going?"

"Shh, Yuuki. I will not let the reawakening happen in such a place."

"Awakening? What? What awaken-"

Again, she felt the harsh impact of her skin against the wind.  
She closed her eyes.

_'I wonder... what he is going to do with me.. where he is going to take me.  
What did he mean by awakening?  
Does he have something to hide from me?  
No, no, no. I trust him. Kaname is kind, he will never hurt me...'_

Almost instantly, she felt him stop and slowly land on the ground.

They landed on the balcony of the area in the night dorms.  
The door to the balcony was conveniently opened and the drapes was slowly flowing.

He carried her through as she felt her face feel soft silk against the drapes.  
He then placed her gently on the bed and left her sitting up and went to close the balcony door.

"Yuuki will no longer be cold." Kaname said as he undid his arm cuff buttons.  
"Oh, I...see." Yuuki said disappointedly.

_'I guess there is no need for us to be so close anymore...'_ Yuuki smiled at herself.  
_'I guess that will be as close as I will get to him tonight...'_

"Why do you sound disappointed, Yuuki."  
Kaname asked with his sleeve ends loose.  
He looked calm and still.

"Oh..no.. I"  
Kaname walked towards her and pushed her down against the bed with him on top of her.  
With pressure still on her shoulders by his weight, he smiled.

He closed the gap between them as he eased off the pressure off her shoulders.

"I meant Yuuki, you will no longer be cold and therefore, I can strip you of this uniform."

"What-- I"

Immediately, he ripped off the jacket he placed on her, exposing Yuuki in her bra again.  
Yuuki looked down in shock and immediately blushed.

Kaname's hand slid down and and pulled up her skirt.  
He then placed his hand underneath her skirt and felt the side of he legs.

"Mm, your skin is very soft, Yuuki."

"Kaname..senpai" Yuuki wimpered out in shock.  
He felt her shiver beneath him.

He then took his finger nails and started to cut her bra straps.

Immediately, they cut apart, leaving Yuuki loose bra cups over her breasts.  
The pressure of her bra was gone as she looked up at Kaname.

"Finally, you dare to look at me, Yuuki." Kaname said with a gentle smile.  
"I want you to let me know if what I'm about to do you feels good."

He then gently slid off the remains of Yuuki's bra off, exposing her full breasts.  
He looked at them and admired the beauty of her body.  
Her breasts were in perfect size, complimenting and providing shape to her slender and toned figure.

He then started to kiss her neck and travelled down to her chest and slowly kissed in circles around her nipples.  
Yuuki moaned in pleasure and at the same time, she was curious to what he was going to do.

Hearing her satisfaction, he caressed the breasts in his hands and held them against each other, creating another dramatic cleavage.

He then started to lick them in alternation, causing them to turn hard.  
Yuuki moaned as she tensed up her lower body.

"Yuuki, you're not doing what I told you to do..."

"It--it feels good..."

Kaname smirked with satisfaction. He slowly let go of her breasts and went back to placing gentle kisses and softly sucked on her neck and open chest.

His hand slowly traveled to Yuuki's body and pulled down her underwear. Yuuki notice the removal of clothing and opened her eyes to see what he was doing.

He was still fully dressed. She wanted change positions and did not want to be on the bottom anymore.  
She wanted to start pleasuring him.  
As she tried to sit up, Kaname firmly pushed her back down.

"I'm not done with you yet, Yuuki"  
With that, a final tug and her underwear slid off her legs. He gently placed his fingers in the walls and started to feel her. She was already glistening with moisture and it drove Kaname in deeper lust as he realized she wanted him.

Yuuki started to moan and sweat. She squeezed the bed sheet and blankets around her, sensing the pleasure waves of Kaname's fingers. He moved his fingers in circular motion and moved in quicker motions with firmer pressure.

Yuuki didn't seem to care how loud she was. She was driven mad. Kaname felt Yuuki heighten in her peak as more moisture leaked out of her. As Yuuki let out the loudest moan, his member, already hard throbbed for her.

Yuuki stopped moaning and only started to breathe hard in recovering of her lack of oxygen from moaning.

_'What was that?!'_ Yuuki thought as she started to untense her legs and let go of the bedsheets.  
She looked up and saw Kaname. She smiled up and him and sat up to lean gently on him.

She smiled at him and pushed him down and straddled on top of him.

"Your turn!"

Kaname gave a slight laugh. "Oh, I never knew my Yuuki had a playful nature. And what are you going to do me, Ms. Innocent?" Kaname challenged.

As she let her weight fall on him, she felt his hardness. She smiled and placed a rough kiss on Kaname. It caught Kaname off gaurd and he enjoyed her spontinaeity. She then got off Kaname while still kissing him with pressure.  
Her handles travelled and started to undo his belt.

Kaname push Yuuki away and sat up.  
"Yuuki," Kaname said in a calm tone.

"Did I...did I do something wrong?" Yuuki asked. She was in a kneeling position, curious to why he stopped.

"You don't know what that does to me. I'm.. I'm afraid I will lose control and take advantage of you tonight."

"Haven't you already?" Yuuki said in playful voice and continued her stripping on Kaname.

He looked at her and could only look at her doing so. Immediately, the belt came undone and she unbuttoned his trousers. She unzipped the zipper and pushed her hand down his pants.

She caressed Kaname in her hand as he leaned his back slowly and gently onto the bed.

Yuuki, annoyed of the clothes in between, decided to pull off the pants completely, revealing everything to Yuuki.

This was certainly her first time seeing a naked man and she shyed away. She smiled and saw that she was indeed like Kaname said, ready.

She looked up and Kaname and he was already unbuttoning his shirt.

His wound was almost completely gone.  
"I see you're giving in, hehe." Yuuki said shyly.

"You're not the only one that likes to play fair, Yuuki."

She smiled at this and started to stroke him. Kaname closed his eyes as he shot his head back with pleasure.

"Yuuki, it's...it's too dry." Kaname looked at her.  
He then sat up and got on top of Yuuki.

_'Someone is coming...'_ Kaname sensed.  
He then kissed her and gave her a gentle smile.  
"Next time, Yuuki. You're still too young."

"Kaname..senpai..."

With that, Kaname kissed her on her nose and rose to his feet.  
He eyed the door.  
He instantly grabbed a silk robe from the hanger on the door and wrapped himself.

"You'll be safe here. Stay here. I'll be back."

Yuuki covered herself in Kaname's bedsheets.  
She smelled the sheets and it was a familiar scent that she recognizes.

She smiled and slid in and turned to a fetal position on her side.

_'Kaname senpai...'_

"What news do you have for me, Aidou"  
Kaname was already down the corrider, greeting Aidou.

"You sensed me already? Kaname sama, there is a weird scent in the air that--"

"Tell me, what news do you have for me, Aidou?" Kaname interrupted.

"Oh right, Zero is in the chambers. He is in chains waiting for you."

"Why is he waiting for me, Aidou?" Kaname asked calmy.

"He broke the law. He spilled a pureblood's blood. He is waiting for your cue to be executed."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I know I haven't updated in a while but here is a super long chapter! It is the longest one compared to all my other ones!

So I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	7. Protected

Hi guys!

I am so sorry it has taken me two weeks to finally post up the next chapter!

I hope you guys do not hate me for being so delayed! I was just super duper busy and the past two weeks were not pleasant!

Anyway, I have written something but it's short compared to the last chapter, but it is definitely one of the longer ones!

I hope you enjoy and yay! The reviews are starting to even out to be 10 per chapter! That is what I hope indeed!

Love, Terri

_______________________________________________________

"Executed?" Kaname stated.

"Yes, it is very much against the law of spilling a pure blood's blood.

The fact that he spilled the blood of Kaname sama cannot be forgiven. There were over forty nobles who saw you get shot by Zero's gun."

"I don't want to do something that makes Yuuki unhappy."

"But, Kaname-sama--"

"So, all those nobles were not completely covered by their thirst and lust for Yuuki then?" Kaname asked rhetorically.

Aidou just looked at Kaname's turned back. He was already returning to his room.

"I will tell them there will no action taken yet. We'll deal with this when the council comes."

"As you wish, Aidou. Goodnight." With that, he disappeared into the dark.

"Kaname...sama.."

_______________________________________________________

He walked back into the room and saw Yuuki, clenching the bed sheets and at peace. He enjoyed the very sight of her.

Her hair was perfect to him, although it was heavily ruffled and tangled from the wind and the activity they performed earlier.

Her body was slender and toned, but it looked limped at the same time under the blankets. Her slight smile on her face may be still holding up, but her body does not lie. She was exhausted. With small body marks left by Kaname's harsh grasps and embraces left her looking rough.

Yet, this was the Yuuki he loved. The dirty, polluted and adventerous Yuuki. Yet, innocence stay lied underneath her body and he loved that.

She was willing to comply to whatever he wished to do to her.  
The thought of that made Kaname smile.

He then turned his attention to the still open patio window, the entrance they took just a mere hour before.

They were not alone.  
Underneath the balcony laid hungry vampires, whether they were noble or not.

They were drawn to their sweet scent of love making as of earlier.  
Yuuki's blood was also luring them for a taste.

He hissed and felt the crowd that he could not see, whimper and lower themselves as they felt a wave of anger.

He closed the doors and looked up at the moon.

_'Dawn will break soon.'_

He paid his attention to the now soundly girl, no longer clenched and looking exhausted.  
She was already recovering from just moments of looking beat.

The blood still ran within her, allowing her to regain strength and spirit.  
It was her mind and memories that were blocked from her heart; in her blood lay the very secrets of allowing her to know the true existence of herself and of him.

"No, Zero! Don't shoot!"  
Kaname snapped out of his daze.

She was dreaming...of _him_ again.  
She was reliving what just happened in the rough evening prior.

"Yuuki, wake up." Kaname said gently as he approached her.  
He laid his hand sweetly on her cheek as her eyes fluttered open.

"Kaname...sama.."

"Mm. You were having a nightmare, Yuuki."

"Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"Shh, no Yuuki. I just don't want you to dream of terrible things.  
Go back to sleep, and only promise me that you'll dream of sweet things."

Yuuki blushed at his comment.  
"Ah...hai, Kaname sama..."

"You still blush, after all we did?"

Yuuki turned even more red at Kaname's piercing statement.

"Eh...ano..."

"I am just teasing, Yuuki. Go to sleep, guardian."

"The patrol-- I completely forgot!" Yuuki shot up as the sheets slipped off, exposing her naked upper body once more.

"Are you trying to taunt me, Yuuki?"  
Kaname asked with a serious expression.

"Ah!" She quickly covered herself up and wrapped the material around her body.

"No one is...out there patrolling, I've got to get back!"

"Relax, Yuuki. I am sure Rima and Shiki are already out there.  
They were present when Zero's shot went off."

"...Zero...wher---where is he, Kaname sama?"

"He is safe, Yuuki. Now get some shut eye before I fall asleep and I won't be able to protect you anymore."

"But--Kaname-"

Right then, Kaname, like usual, cuts her off and tugged the sheets off of her.  
She was completely exposed this time.

He pushed her down gently onto her side as he unwrapped himself from his robe, exposing his skin.

Their skin touched and it was something that Yuuki cannot explain.  
It just felt right for their bodies to be touching, intimate, just like this.

He then wrapped his robe around both of them, engulfing her back to his bare chest.  
He hugged her from behind and swiftly pulled another layer of sheets over them.

"Let's just stay like this, Yuuki. You had let me do too much to you without letting me sleep beside you tonight. Please, do not tease me much further."

With that, he nuzzled his head behind hers and shut his eyes.  
Yuuki was puzzled and surprised by Kaname's sudden tenderness.

Her gaze softened as she felt safe. For once, she was the one being protected.

_'...Zero..'_

_'Still thinking about him?  
Oh Yuuki, the torment I've been through.  
Seeing you forget everything, forget **me**.  
Seeing that half human touch you and drink your blood so easily.  
You are too kind, Yuuki.  
But soon, those unnecessary feasts will be ended.  
Soon, you will not longer fight battles of your past and who you truly are.  
You, are destined to become my wife.'_

________________________________________________________  
_

So sorry guys for the late update once again!

Please review!

-Terri


End file.
